24 Hours
by BelleNoelle
Summary: Tris has 24 hours until her scheduled execution at Erudite and Peter has been assigned to guard her until then. What will happen when Tris asks Peter to grant her one last favor before she dies? A two-part Petris short story inspired by the song 24 hours by Jem. Rated Mature for Lemons.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

 **A/N: All flames will be used to toast marshmallows and make S'mores**

Been given 24 hours

To tie up loose ends

To make amends

His eyes said it all

I started to fall

And the silence deafened

Head spinning round

No time to sit down

Just wanted to

Run and run and run

Be careful they say

Don't wish life away,

Now I've one day

 **Part One: Peter**

She hasn't moved since she heard the news a week ago —Four had been shot down while trying to break her out of Erudite headquarters. I expected her to cry, to scream and throw a fit when I told her the news but instead she simply replied "Oh," and curled up on her bunk, her back to me and that was it.

She probably blames herself for his death. After all, she was the one who surrendered herself to Erudite a month ago after Marlene died, who has probably also on her list of deaths she blames herself for along with Will and her Parents. That's the thing about Tris Prior, while she might be a fucking pain in the ass, no one in this world—not even me— could ever hate Tris Prior more than she hated herself. That was something we had in common.

Maybe Jeanine's plan of making Tris "cooperate" by telling her of Fours death worked to her advantage because since then, Jeanine has successfully ran simulation tests on her three times, and all three times Tris came willingly. She was on her feet the moment I opened her cell door. She didn't ask me for the time anymore, instead thrusting her hands in front of me to bind together. It was almost disturbing to see her eyes glazed over like she was already under a simulation and completely emotionless. She didn't even fight me when I injected her with serum before she entered the simulation, when weeks ago she insisted on injecting herself. She was no different inside the simulation as she was outside, once again a zombie, as if the news of Four's death killed something inside of her.

Today was different though. I could see a familiar fleck of determination in her eyes for a fraction of a second when the door opens and her eyes meet mine.

"Let's go, Stiff. We're running late," I make say while grabbing one of her wrists and leading her from her cell. We make our way toward the lab through the maze of white erudite hallways, which all look the same. By now, Tris must have memorized the way to the lab because she walks with determination and knows the turns before I make them. She has to speed walk in order to keep up with my regular stride. The lab doors open in front of us and I lead her into the room with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You're late," Jeanine says while studying something on her tablet. She looks up after a few minutes which queues her classroom of lab technicians to scramble in place. "Let's start," Jeanine says taking a seat behind a metal desk. A petite woman in an Erudite-blue lab coat hands me a vial of simulation orange simulation serum. "Today we will try a revised fear-simulation serum which targets both the subject's frontal lobe and amygdala." I fight back the urge to tell her that I really don't fucking care what the serum does, but don't want to risk Jeanine's wrath. Tris might be the one under official observation, but I know I'm also being tested to see if I'm trust-worthy enough to do whatever it takes to help them, like Max and Eric.

I walk Tris over to the simulation chair and watch her climb on to the seat, her feet barely skimming the floor. Tris puts her hand out for the vial to inject herself, the look of determination returns to her eyes confirming that today would be different. I place the vial in her open palm without hesitation. She doesn't break eye contact with me as she jabs the needle into her neck, flinching slightly as she removes it and drops it to the floor. She relaxes into the chair and her eyes flutter shut. I attach the electrodes to her temples and chest, which causes her to jump in surprise when my cold fingers accidently skim the warm skin on her collarbone. I flip a switch and the machine connecting her to the electrodes starts to hum, followed by the steady sound of Tris' heart monitor. Then I step away.

As Tris enters the simulation her brow furrows and her fingers wrap around the edge of the chair, squeezing hard enough to turn her knuckles white. The monitor recording the simulation sprang to life revealing the training room in dauntless. Tris reaches into her pocket and pulls out a gun.

"There were no guns planted in this simulation," the Erudite who handed me the vial begins to punch in sequences of code in to the computer in from of her, "I don't understand."

"She's Divergent," Jeanine says nonchalantly as she watches Tris as she brings the tip of the barrel to her temple, and pulls the trigger ending the simulation, her body spasms in the chair briefly before settling. I reach out to remove the electrodes but Jeanine's shrill voice stops me.

"Again," Jeanine says, "load simulation B3. We will continue this until we get results." I take a hesitant step away and turn my gaze back to the monitor. The room that materializes around her appears to be somewhere in the Abnegation quarters, there were simple furnishings—a bed, chest of drawers, and empty desk. A look of recognition washes over Tris face and she walks over to the chest of drawers where a wooden panel hung inches above it. Her delicate fingers pushed a button on the side and a mirror appeared. Her reflection in the mirror was not the Tris who was currently under simulation, but a younger, healthier looking one, her long blond hair pulled in to a neat bun at the nape of her neck. This was the Tris I met at the choosing ceremony, the first jumper.

A single tear escapes her eye before she withdrew her fist and shattered the mirror. The pieces scatter across the room and blood pours from Tris injured knuckles to drip on her grey dress. She picks a large shard from the ground and turns it over in her hand.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Jeanine's hand grip her tablet, turning her knuckles white. She knew what was going to happen next but didn't dare pull her from her simulation.

"I should have done this long ago," Tris says to herself and stabs the shard into her stomach, releasing an ear piercing scream of pain.

"Pull her out before she bleeds out," Jeanine shouts at one of the blue coated scientists who scrambles to his keyboard and enters an override to release Tris from the simulation. Within seconds, Tris' eyes snap open and she inhales a sharp breath.

"Stop doing that!" Jeanine shouts and slams her fist against the lab table causing a piece of blond hair to slip from her perfect twist. I've never seen Jeanine so frustrated before, even when Tris fought tooth and nail against her. It seems the only thing worse than a test subject who fights her every step of the way, is one who won't even allow herself to stay under simulation long enough to produce results.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Tris replies in a hoarse voice. Jeanine purses her lips.

"We can't always get what we want," Jeanine says narrowing her eyes.

"We can't always get what we want," Tris mimics back. I have to bite my cheek to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Mimicry is the weapon of an absent mind," Jeanine lowers her tablet to the table and stands. "There will be consequences if you do not comply, Miss Prior," Jeanine threatens. Tris returns her intense stare. For a few seconds they hold each other's gaze, an unspoken challenge between them.

"Do your worst. I have nothing left to lose," Tris says through gritted teeth.

"Pardon the interruption, Jeanine, but she has too much serum in her system at the moment," a small Erudite woman with red glasses squeaks, "Anymore and she may go in to cardiac arrest." Jeanine turns on her. The heart monitor on the screen was just under 200 beats per minute.

"Alright Prior, if you want an execution, You'll get an execution. I can't afford to waste any more time or resources on you." She turns from Tris and stares me down, "What time is it?"

"4:00."

"You have 24 hours," Jeanine says. "Peter, I am putting you in charge of watching over her during her final moments. Now leave."

I yank Tris to her feet and drag her from the lab. After turning the corner of the glass hallway, I slam her against the glass wall, fuming. "What the hell was that?" Tris tries to walk away but I trap her against the wall, taking both of her small wrists in my hands and pinning them against the wall. My face hovers inches away from hers and I can feel her warm breath on my neck. Tris refuses to make eye contact with me, instead choosing to gaze passed my left ear instead.

"A way out of this place."

"What?" I hiss, squeezing her wrists tighter.

"I'm not going to be Jeanine's test subject anymore. The only reason I came was to protect Four but that doesn't matter now," for the first time I see tears pool in her eyes. She tries to turn her face away, an attempt to hide her emotions but it was too late, a single tear slid down her cheek to her chin and dropped on to my arm. I release my grip on her wrists when I realize I might be hurting her.

"I always knew you were crazy, but this is fucking insane." I slam my first in to the wall, inches from her face. Why the hell am I so angry? Since when did I become so protective of the Stiff?

"Why would you care anyway? The world will be a better place without me here," Tris says, her voice unwavering. I take a step back and run my hands through my hair in frustration.

"I don't care," I reply, hardening my expression once more, "I'm just surprised you're giving up so soon." Her eyes met mine once again but this time she showed no emotion. "Let's go." I grab her by the forearm and lead her through the labyrinth of hallways to her cell. I punch in a code and the doors slide open. I shove her inside and push a button to shut the door.

"Wait!" Tris darts an arm out to stop the steel door from ceiling her off completely. I push the button again in time to stop the door before it takes her arm off.

"Move your arm or lose it," I threaten. I can't see her face through the five inch gap in the door but I can almost feel her roll her eyes.

"Can you do me a favor?" Tris asks

"Why would I grant you—of all people—a favor? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a favor-granting kind of person." I make a grab for her arm to push it out of the way. "I have better things to do with my time than babysit a suicidal stiff."

"Have sex with me." I release her arm and punch the button again to reopen the door.

"What?" I narrow my eyes. Is this some kind of joke?

"Let me phrase it in a way you would understand," She clears her throat and looks at me intensely. "I want you to fuck me." I search her face for any hint that may be lying but fail to find one. She isn't kidding. "You heard Jeanine, I have 24 hours and you're stuck with me until tomorrow. I want to experience all I can before the clock runs out."

"No," I respond not believing my own words. This is the first—and possibly the only— time a girl asks me for sex and I'm turning it down. "Don't you stiffs have something against sex anyway?"

"I'm not a stiff anymore," she snaps, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm dauntless. I've been a part of dauntless as long as you have and now look at you. You're practically Erudite!" She gestures to my jacket with electric, erudite, blue outlining the dauntless black. "Besides, I'm asking you to have sex with me not make _love_. What I'm looking for is purely physical— no emotions just sex."

"Is that really all you want?" I raise an eyebrow.

"It's all I can ask you for."

"Fine. My room is on the other side of the place. Right now everyone is at dinner. If we leave now, we can avoid being seen."

We dodged the guards flanking various hallways and take the staircase to the 15th floor before cutting across an empty wing and taking the elevator up to my room on the 53rd floor. The elevator vibrates under our feet as it propels us high and higher before making a sudden stop. My heart beat is three times as fast as the audible "ding" sound that alerts us of a new floor. I can't tell if my increased heartbeat is from darting around the Erudite headquarters or the fact I'm about to fuck a girl whose time is running out.

The doors slide open and we step into a brightly lit, typical Erudite hallway. My room, the third door on the left, opens after scanning my finger print.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask but already know the answer. I push the door open and enter the room.

"Is that a problem?" Tris raises a brow, stepping in behind me.

"No. I'm just trying to see what I'm working with," I attempt to sound confident, as if I had been in this scenario thousands of times before when in reality, this would be only the third time I've had sex. The first two times had been with a girlfriend who I left behind in Candor, but when we fucked it was short and sloppy, lacking any trace of romance. It also didn't help that she was truly Candor and brutally honest about everything I did wrong. It was no wonder the relationship didn't last very long.

The door closes and we are surrounded in darkness. The only light in the room came from the moonlight pouring through wall of glass on the opposite side of the room because apparently Erudite thinks living in a building made of 70% glass was a fucking amazing idea.

I reach for the light switch but she stops my hand before I can flick the switch on. "I'm guessing you're experienced enough in fucking girls that you don't need the lights on to know what you're doing." I shrug even though I know she couldn't see it through the darkness.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I open the small fridge and stare blankly at the pitiful contents. "I've got that fizzy Erudite shit, water, and—" I shove a few cans out of the way and find the brown glass bottle I was searching for— "the good stuff," I pull the dauntless liquor from the fridge and raise the bottle to my lips and take a swig, the liquor burns its way down my throat.

"Where did you get that?" Tris asks. From the light of the fridge, I can see her arms tightly wrapped around her torso as she eyes the bottle in my hand.

"Don't worry about it," I say taking another swig and offering Tris the bottle. She takes the bottle and takes a gulp, and then another, and then another. "Easy! That stuff is expensive!" Tris lowers the bottle and wipes her mouth before returning it. There's a noticeable difference in its weight, a quarter of it is gone. I take one more swig before placing it back in the fridge.

Our eyes have adjusted to the dark and we both stand there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Would she let me touch her or is this a hands-off deal? I figure I would let her set the pace for the time being. She grabs my shirt by the collar, pushes me on to the bed in a sitting position, she climbs on top of me and straddles my lap, grinding her hips against my mine.

"Don't bother being gentle. I want you to fuck me like this is the last time you ever fuck anyone," She breathes in my ear sending an electric shock to my cock. At least that answers the hands-off question. Her hands tug on the zipper of my jacket and shuck it off my shoulders onto the floor. I gasp in surprise when she begins grabbing and pulling at the white shirt I had on underneath, nails ripping away the fabric.

"Woah, Easy there, Tiger." I say pulling what's left of my shirt over my head. "We have time."

"Yeah, a whole 24 hours," She growls back. The palms of her hands explore the contours of my chest, pausing on the rippling muscles of my abdomen sending a wave of shivers down my spine. My arms wrap around her slim waist and tug her shirt over her head revealing a simple black bra.

"Take it off," she says guiding my hands to the hooks and I somehow manage to undo the clasp in one try. She slowly slides the black fabric down her arms and adds them to the pile of clothes on the floor. The moonlight illuminates her pale skin in the darkness, and for a second I forget what I'm doing. My mouth goes dry and my palms sweat as she places my hand on her breast, and I can't tell if the heartbeat I feel under my palm is hers or mine. These were the same breasts I touched that night at the chasm, which now feels like forever ago. They were fucking perfect.

I swirl my thumb around her left nipple, taking the other in my mouth softly. Tris arches her back, bringing her body closer to mine. My other hand traces small circles on her waist and then reaches for the waist band of her pants. I grab her waist and flip her on to her back, dragging her to the edge of the bed.

I plant a trail of small kisses down her torso as my hands fumble with the button and zipper of her pants. Her tight pants required more effort to take off than I thought but I managed to pull them down along with her black lace panties. Tris Prior now lies on my bed, completely exposed. What I wouldn't give to capture this moment in a photograph.

I kneel on the floor, my face level with her sex and gently kiss the inside of her thigh, before trailing my way toward her sensitive spots, hearing her moans increase as I drew closer. After teasing her for a few seconds, I gently stroke her clit with my tongue, satisfied with the gasp she let out.

I ease my pointer finger into her wet core, feeling her muscles clench around my finger as her breath hitches.

"Another," She demands, her eyes on the glistening wet finger I eased from her core. I lick her juices off my pointer finger and lubricate the other before inserting both of them into her warm depths. Her core stretches to make room for another finger, which I ease in slowly, giving her a moment to adjust. I could hear her stifle a moan and take that as a sign to move my fingers. I move my fingers out to the tips and then eased them back in. It was a tighter fit and I groaned when I began to imagine my dick buried inside her.

Her hand left its spot underneath her head and traveled down to rub her clit as I pumped my fingers in and out. I smack it out of the way with my free hand and pin it to her side.

"You want more?" I tease, my mouth hovering over her clit, she nods in response and I slide my tongue down her clit to her entrance and back up. I . Her hips buck under me and out of the corner of my eye I see her hands clench at the sheets.

"Don't stop," she pleads with me and I don't, moving my fingers faster and sucking on her clit. Her moans become loader and more intense and I sense that she's close to coming. I pull away and she whimpers with need.

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?" I say in a hoarse voice, I needed to be inside her, or I might explode. She nods and I gently spread her legs and settle in between them. "Let me know if this is too much."

I ease my way inside, allowing her walls to stretch around my cock. I watch her face, her eyes were still squeezed shut and a small crease was forming between her eyebrows. Is she in pain? I start to slow my pace down, and immediately feel her legs wrap around my waist.

"No, don't stop," she begs again, " I. Need. To. Feel. This," she releases each word as she moves her hips against mine. I roll over so she is now on top of me, giving her the freedom to ride my cock at the speed she wants. She places her palms on my chest to steady herself and leans forward. I groan as she starts moving, burying my cock inside her to the hilt and easing her way to the tip.

I sit up on my elbows and watch her, mesmerized by her every movement —the way her perfect breasts bounce when she eases her way up and down my cock, the way she moans when her clit makes contact with my skin, the way she licks and nips at her bottom lip. It took all of my will not to wrap my hands around her small waist and fuck her hard into the mattress, like in my fantasies. I know she is deceitfully stronger than she looks, but the risk of hurting her and losing her trust helps me control myself.

I sit up, wrapping my arms around her thighs, pulling her closer so I could feel her breasts against my chest. Her eyes flutter open for a moment but quickly shut before we can make eye contact. I ached for her soft blue eyes to look into mine. Slowly, my fingertips trail across her thighs, over her soft skin to her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. I plant small kisses on her collarbone, moving toward her neck. I ease one my hands up her back and settle it into her hair, gently tugging her head to the side as my other one draws circles around her hardened nipple. I suck at the sensitive skin under her ear and hear her gasp slightly in surprise. Every sound she makes brings me closer and closer to the edge. My mind is foggy and the pressure building inside is unbearable.

"We need to slow down or I'm going to come." I pull out and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to think of something—anything—to keep me from coming."How close were you?"

"Close." I nod and move her into a different position. She lies down on her back and I kneel in between her thighs. I position both her legs on each of my shoulders, and support her waist with my hands. Her body was completely on display for me now, she couldn't hide anything from me if she tried.

"Let me know when you are going to come," I say and enter her again. Her gasps turn to moans and I can feel her tightening around me. I stroke her clit at the same rhythm and groan.

"Fuck," Tris grabs my arms and squeezes, her nails digging into my skin, but I hardly feel it. I'm too distracted. She bites her lip to stifle another moan and I can't resist the temptation to kiss her. I feel her come beneath me and I cup both cheeks bringing her face toward mine. The moments our lips meet, I find my release. I feel as if I'm not even on this planet anymore as I move my lips against her soft, warm ones and slow my thrusts completely. My hands slide to the back of her neck and push her closer.

"No," she breathes, turning her face away, "We can't." I curse inwardly but brush it off. I unthread my hands from her hair and hover over her, committing everything about this moment to memory. We both take a minute to catch our breath, our foreheads pressed together, bodies slick with sweat. We separate and retreat to opposite ends of the bed.

"How was that?" I ask. I glance over in her direction and see her slip under the sheets, her back to me.

"It was okay," she responds. I felt like someone sucker punched me in the gut.

"Just okay? I made you come, didn't I?" She sighs but doesn't respond.

"Can I ask you for another favor?"

"If you want to go again, we're going to have to wait a little," I pull my shirt back over my shoulders and refasten my shorts. I found Tris' shirt and threw it at her. She didn't bother trying to catch it.

"I'm not talking about sex. You were there when it happened. When Tobias— I mean Four— died. You saw it happen didn't you?" She sits up pulling the sheet to cover her chest—as if I haven't already seen her breasts before.

"I was there." I confirm scooping up her pants and tossing them in her direction. She catches them and the sheet covering her chest slips. _Success!_ I smirk to myself. Tris pulls her shirt on quickly and folds her arms over her chest.

"Tell me."

"Later," I say and turn away.

"Don't you get it? There is no later, only now!" Tris screams in frustration as I turn away from her. I open the fridge door and take a long swig of the liquor. As much as I want to deny it, she's right. I glance at my wristwatch.

"It's 8:00. There's still time." I reach into the chest of drawers and throw her a towel. "You can have the shower first." Tris opens her mouth to argue, but closes it and scowls. She takes the towel in one fist and enters the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I hear the shower turn on and I release the breath I was holding.

I run my hands through my sweaty hair in frustration. I just fucked Tris Prior, the girlfriend of the man I just murdered.

 **A/N: There's part one. This started out as a one-shot, but then I went a little crazy and it turned into a short story. Next chapter will be in Tris POV. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
